Academy
by Lizzie Loves
Summary: Its Daisy "Skye" Johnson's first day at Shield Academy for Science and technology. She meets her new roommate Jemma and Fitz the guy who smiled too much and together these two friends go though their first day at school together. One-Shot.


I do not own Shield.

* * *

I looked up at the S.H.I.E.L.D Academy for science and technology. It was the school for the best of the best, and you need at least one PhD to get in. And it was the place I , Daisy Skye Johnson, would be starting in a few days. I got my schedule and room number and headed to my dorm room. When I walked in the room I was meet by a brunette moving around and unpacking. This I guest was my new roommate. The girl turned around a look of surprise on her face, she must not have heard me come in, I guest.

"Oh, hello. You must be my new roommate. It's really great to meet you, I don't know anyone here and I kind of nerves. Are you? Oh I'm Jemma by the way. Jemma Simmons. And you are?" the girl, Jemma said. I couldn't help but hear the girl's British accent, and she seems really nice.

"I'm Daisy, Daisy Johnson, but most people call me by my middle name, Skye." I said putting down my duffle bag. Jemma look at my singular bag frowning.

"Is that all you have with you." Jemma asked looking at all the boxes behind her.

"It's all I need and knowing my Mom she will most like likely send the kitchen sink in all the care packages she sends. I was at summer camp for a week one time her and my Dad sent three care packages. A week." I explained.

I mean I love my parents but they are way overprotective sometimes. The only time they weren't was when they were in the Afterlife, but then again everone in the Afterlife looked after me thinking that I was some sort of glass doll. Well all but Lincoln, i wonder what he is doing now, he was suppost to be at Med school but I can't rember were he is going.

"Well okay. You bed is there. The kitchen is there, we have a stove and oven, a fridge. All we need." Jemma said.

"Thanks. But we need to go to the tour starts in a few minutes." I tolled with that me and my new friend were off were off.

The next morning I felt myself being shaken awake. I looked up at Jemma's smiling face.

"Come on Skye get up." Jemma said going to the dorm room's kitchen. Skye looked at the clock that read five am. Okay Jemma is the happest of happy morning people.

"Jemma it's five in the morning. I don't know if it's like this in the U.K. but at this time in the morning people sleep." I said sarcastically. Jemma however did not look amused.

"Come on Skye, get up. The early bird gets the worm."

"Yea, yea but the second mouse gets the cheese." I said finally getting out of bed, going to kitchen to see what my new friend was doing.

"Do want some tea. We have Earl gray, Green tea, English Breakfast Tea.."

"Do you have Darjeeling?" I asked now interested.

"Yes, didn't know you like tea?" Jemma asked now rather intruded.

"Jemma I may have been raised in Wisconsin but my mom is from China. Hey I was born there. I know my teas." I tolled her. "Whenever I was nervous my mom and I would sit down and have tea. Darjeeling is my mom's favorite. Whenever I have it I remember her. I know I told you about her last night and that she can be over bearing, but it's just because she love me." I told Jemma, man I miss me Mom and Dad, and Lincoln too.

Jemma handed me a cup of tea, taking one for herself. We drank tea, talked, compared our schedule, and in no time we were both done with our tea and quickly got ready for class.

We got to our first class which was had no teacher. It was basically a class where deferent people came and talk about what ever. Jemma and I sat down next to a guy who was almost jumping up and down in his chair with the biggest smile on his face.

"Hello, everybody. I am John Garrett this is my Rookie, Grant Ward. Today I am here to talk about what it's like to be a field agent, and….." at that moment woman came in the room interrupting Agent Garrett. "Agent Weaver, is there something I can help you with?" Garrett asked looking at the woman.

"Yes. You are needed in the conference room. Your Rookie can teach while you're gone." Agent Weaver told him. With that they left the room. Agent Ward was left alone with us staring at him.

"Well I will show you noobs some of the weapons that are in the field." Ward said walking over to the Halo table. But he could not turn on, it was the funnest thing ever.

The boy with curly hair and big smile sitting next to them leaned over to them and said. "So who is the noob now." In a Scottish accent. It was hard for Jemma to hold back her laughter. I on the other hand did not. I burst out laughing. Ward's head snapped to look at me.

"You, Girlie. What's your name." Ward asked, like I am going to back down well news flash I'm not.

"Daisy Skye Johnson. My friends call me Skye. Don't call me Skye." I tell him smiling sweetly.

"Okay. Smart mouth, why don't you turn on the table." Ward snapped.

"Fine, Noob." I said getting up from my sit and heading to the front of the of the class and turn on the Halo table. I flashed Ward a very bright smile and walked back to my seat. Ward grumbled something about getting back on track and the rest of the class went on as it should.

At the end of the class smiley guy came up to them. "Sorry about that. I'm Fitz by the way. Leo Fitz." It turned out that they had a lot of classes together. Fitz and Simmons more than me. After classes that day we were hanging out together.

"Hey Fitzsimmons. Let's go to the boiler room." I said, and just as we were about to go to the boiler room Fitz got a call.

"Sorry, it's my roommate." He says as he anwered his phone.

"It's fine Fitz." Jemma said smileing.

"Look Lincoln I don't have time to talk, but why don't we talk about this when I get back to the dorm... I don't care if you miss your girlfriend. Well why don't you call her. I don't care about your Pretty Flower Girl..."

Wait what? 

* * *

Did you like it, hate it? Why not tell me.


End file.
